Digimon Duel Episode 15
"Fight to the Finish" is the 15th episode of the series. Featured Duel: T.K. Takaishi vs. Velvet The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 4: T.K. T.K. draws. He then activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to increase his LP by 1000 (T.K. 3700 → 4700). He then activates "Celstial Light". Now as long as T.K. has more LP than Velvet, all monsters he controls cannot be destroyed by battle. If Velvet has more LP than T.K., "Celestial Light" will be destroyed. He then Normal Summons "Angemon" (1800/???) in Attack Position. As long as "Angemon" is face-up on the field, T.K. can't take any effect damage that is at most 1800. "Angemon" attacks and destroys "Scarlet Dragon" (Velvet 4000 → 3900). Turn 5: Velvet Velvet draws. He then activates the effect of "Red Blaster" to inflict 300 damage to T.K., but due to the effect of "Angemon", T.K. doesn't take any effect damage that is 1800 or less. "Crimson Knight" attacks "Angemon", but due to the effect of "Celestial Light", "Angemon" isn't destroyed by battle (T.K. 4700 → 4300). He then Sets a card. Turn 6: T.K. T.K. draws. He then activates "Graceful Dice" to roll a die and increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by the die result x100. He gets a 4 ("Angemon": 1800 → 2200/???; "Sun Shield": 0 → 400/1700). "Angemon" attacks "Crimson Knight". Due to the effect of "Celestial Light", "Angemon" isn't destroyed by battle, so only "Crimson Knight" is destroyed. Turn 7: Velvet Velvet draws. He then activates the effect of the "Red Scarab" in his hand, discarding it to destroy his face-down ("Scarlet Pain"). Since "Scarlet Pain" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Velvet to add "The Seal of Orichalcos" from his Deck to his hand. Since Velvet has three "Red" monsters in his Graveyard with different names, he Special Summons "Red Destroyer" (3000/???) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Now all monsters Velvet controls gain 500 ATK and the loser of the duel loses his/her soul ("Red Destroyer": 3000 → 3500/???). He then activates the effect of "Red Destroyer" to discard two cards and destroy "Angemon" and "Sun Shield". "Red Destroyer" attacks T.K. directly (T.K. 4300 → 800). Turn 8: T.K. T.K. draws. He then Normal Summons "Shine Jar" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Glorious Shine" to Tribute "Shine Jar" and Special Summon "Seraphimon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Heron" to fuse itself with "Seraphimon" and form "Angel Armor". He then activates the effect of "Angel Armor" to revive "Angemon" (1800/???) in Attack Position and equip it with "Angel Armor", doubling its ATK ("Angemon": 1800 → 3600/???). He then activates "Bursting Light" to pay 100 Life Points equal to the total number of monsters in both players' Graveyards (T.K. 800 → 100) and increase the ATK of "Angemon" by five times that amount ("Angemon": 3600 → 7100/???). "Angemon" attacks and destroys "Red Destroyer" (Velvet 3900 → 300). He then activates "Star Shower" to target "Angemon" and inflict damage to Velvet equal to the Level of "Angemon" x100. Angemon is Level 4 (Velvet 300 → 0).